deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Powerpuff Girls vs Godzilla
' PPG vs G2.jpg|Simbiothero V2 PPG vs G.jpg|Simbiothero Powerpuff Girls vs Godzilla.jpg|Cartoonfan12345 Powerpuff Girls vs Godzilla '''is a What-If Death Battle by Simbiothero Description '''Powerpuff Girls vs Godzilla! '''The Powerpuff Girls have struggled with a lot of giant monsters, but today have to face the King. Interlude Wiz: During all the series, the powerpuff girls have been confronted to a without end of giant monsters that have threatened to townsville. '''Boomstick: It seems that townsville is the Tokyo of cartoon network.' Wiz: But today they confront the King of the monsters. Boomstick: Godzilla, King of the monsters, he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: and it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win, a Death Battle. Godzilla (Cue Godzilla Theme) Wiz: The origins of godzilla are normally rather questionable but is always linked with radiation. Boosmtick: Another thing that is certain is when it appears all over Tokyo throughout the city will be destroyed and the military will look like a complete waste. Wiz: One of the origins of godzilla is that is a godzillasaurus. Boomstick: Wow, toho is broke the head to give name to the species. Wiz: Which survived isolated on a small island where was Treaty as a supernatural, being feared and worshipped, until that was altered by atomic tests in the Odo island as well by the bombs of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Boomstick: and another is that is the union of several of the souls in pain of the second war world, in other words is almost a ghost, or is that it is a force of nature that always wakes up to fuck is a kaiju that threatens the nature, in other words it is a Giant Captain Planet and nothing friendly looking. (Cues: Godzilla vs Kumonga/Kamacuras - Godzilla Final Wars) Wiz: The strength of godzilla is a complete madness, able to lift enemies more large that and throw it almost as if nothing, throw kumonga more beyond the horizon, and even jump several metres while fighting against megaguirus. Boomstick: Godzilla also possess powerful jaws, sharp teeth and claws, and in addition to be able to launch kicked that challenge by full gravity. Wiz: Godzilla also has a powerful tail which is able to give powerful tail able to demolish buildings or other giant monsters. Boomstick: But the attack better known giant lizard of toho is the atomic breath. (Cue GMK - God of Destruction Appears) Wiz: the atomic breath is a powerful Ray that godzilla launches from its mouth, when it is preparing, their spines of the back begin to shine and is begin to dull while it launches. Boomstick: the atomic breath has incredible capabilities incendiary and a power enough as to destroy a hole black of small size; While in the film, Godzilla: Final Wars, possessed an incredible range of scope and of precision, giving you the capacity of reach a target in the space outside and destroy almost any Kaiju with an only shot and during an of them best and memorable scenes of Godzilla vs. Hedorah, Godzilla used his Ray to "fly" on his back as if it were a fucking rocket to propel it. Wiz: But the attack more powerful Godzilla is the spiral beam. the spiral beam, is similar to the previous godzilla is able to launch it from your mouth, the ray was so powerful that allowed him to destroy completely and with a few shots, Mechagodzilla and SpaceGodzilla, but it required more time to destroy Destoroyah. Boomstick: Godzilla can also emit Atomic beats in a fairly extensive, able to range even paralyze or kill an enemy who is nearby, this attack is known as the Nuclear pulse. (Cue Bio Wars - Godzilla vs Biollante) Wiz: Godzilla not only is very strong if not also is very resistant, godzilla showed complete immunity to them weapons traditional, or any thing used by the army against him. Godzilla has even shown a resistance to the magma. The only times that Godzilla has presented wounds open has been in the battles against Gigan, Biollante, Destoroyah, and Mechagodzilla Boomstick: Godzilla also possesses a kind of radar system in their back, this allows you to that if it comes to attack him from behind, this releases multiple rays from their spines, as well as be able to launch from its tail a powerful beam, But if something manages to hurt you this searched to regeneration so crazy that is capable of regenerate is in question of minutes even could say that serious capable of regenerate is of only your heart , think that by this godzilla is the King of the monsters. Wiz: Obviously godzilla, not this lacking of faults Although these are scarce, in it was showa vulnerable to the electricity, although apparently that weakness in particular has been ignored later, presenting immunity, and then even the capacity of absorb its energy. In The Return of Godzilla, Godzilla seemed to be vulnerable to it "Anti-nuclear bacteria" that could have an effect in it, although subsequently your powerful system immune you allowed develop antibodies. Later it is revealed that Godzilla had a second brain in his spine and Mechagodzilla was able to kill him by attacking him at that point; of all modes was revived by Rodan and in films later appeared to not have that heel of Achilles. In the film Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla, Yuki suggested the existence of a point weak under the arm. Boomstick: Although never is elaborated in that and is forget until the day of today, also godzilla have dead in total of four ocasioses and also that by its size is something awkward, addition to has been defeated by mothra and king kong, but even by this godzilla is and still feel the King of the monsters. *Godzilla Roars* Powerpuff Girls Wiz: Sugar... Boomstick: Spice... Wiz: and everything nice... those were the ingredients used by professor utonium to create the "perfect little girl". Boomstick: Until the monkey mascot of the professor will cause this accidentally spilled the substance called "chemical X", what would an explosion that will effect also the professor's pet monkey, turning it in Mojo jojo, but that not is incumbent on us today, as mojo jojo already appeared in a Death Battle against Monkey. Wiz: but the experiment not failure, the professor had created with success to the "Perfect little girl", but with the extra that not was a single girl, not were three and as extra they had super powers. Boomstick: so being born the Powerpuff Girls; Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. Wiz: The girls to the just born already had his super powers and at the same time they share much of these as it is the ability to fly, throw Lightning by eyes, Super strength, strength, and speed, the first of the girls and at the same time the leader of the team is blossom. Boomstick: Blossom is the more intelligent and analytical of the team and is to which is you occur the most of plans and strategies, even that curiously is which more is fight with buttecup by this, it go explain the because more afternoon. Wiz: Although the girls share much of their powers, the girls also possess unique powers to each one. Boomstick: Blossom has breath of ice to it type superman, Vision microscopic, intuition improved, aptitude intuitive, and sense of the danger to it type Spider-Man. Wiz: The next girl is bubbles, the favorite of boomstick. Boomstick: Shut up! DEATH BATTLE Townsville Narrator: The city of townsville, is a very quiet city that although it is always attacked by monsters or villains, the city always will be protected by the powerpuff girls, three small girls with incleibles powers that helps them cope with all evil, there is nothing that can interrupt this great day... wait, what is that? the camera focuses to the sea and see that a few thorns tarsal is command to townsville. Narrator: Oh no, I know those thorns, is... Godzilla comes out of the water with a roar Narrator: IS GODZILLA!!! Godzilla comes out of the water and starts to destroy towsville, while the army is of stop it, but godzilla uses his atomic breath and destroys all them tanks and planes of the army. Godzilla roars. Godzilla realizes three points of colors, which are directed straight to the, were the powerpuff girls. Bubbles: It is the third Monster this week. Buttercup: Yes, but this seems to be different from everyone else. Blossom: Not wrong you, buttercup, according to the Professor, this monster is called godzilla and also says that he is extremely strong and destructive. Buttercup: This is will interesting. Godzilla roars, while the girls fly direct to the. FIGHT! K.O! Results Trivia * It had planned to the powerpuff girls fight against superman, but in the end the creator selected the girls will face against godzilla. Who would you be rooting for? Godzilla Powerpuff Girls Who do you want to win? Godzilla Powerpuff Girls Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Simbiothero Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:'Combatant vs Team' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Season 1 Simbiothero Category:"Comedy vs Serious" themed Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:Movie vs TV shows theme Death battle Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years